This invention relates to a bag, and particularly it relates to a bag suitable for storing and/or transporting liquid, powder, particles, gel-like substance, kneaded substance.
The applicant has previously made various inventions wherein for the purpose of preserving drink, two plastic sheets, front and back, are sealed together throughout the periphery thereof except at two places thereon, with inlet and outlet spouts in the form of flattened cylindrical bodies being attached thereto at said two places. However, in such a bag described above, it has been difficult to provide means for completely and easily preventing the liquid or the like, which is the content of the bag, from leaking out. This invention is intended to provide a bag which is free from said drawback.